fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Turajango
|ailments = |weaknesses = (Charged only)|creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Turajango are mighty Fanged Wyverns that are surprisingly rare, found only in deserts and nowhere else. In ancient times, it was thought it harboured the soul of a valiant knight from a faraway kingdom. Physiology Turajango possess a quadruped, stocky body with sandy-yellow fur all over its body and tanned orange scales on its face, head, forelimbs, back and tail. It has a medium-sized head, accompanied by what seems to be a falcon-like beak which lacks the tomial tooth, long, pointed ears and a large, pure yellow crest, as well as bright green eyes. Despite having a beak, it has teeth suited for a carnivore. It has two pairs of enlarged canine teeth on its upper jaw, while the rest of its teeth grow smaller as they reach further inside its mouth. On its back, it possesses four dorsal spikes that are pastel-orange in colour. Its forelimbs each possess two more of these spikes on top of its lower arm, and has three fingers with serrated claws. Its hind limbs, too, possess three toes. Its tail has four pastel-orange spikes in total; a pair on the far end sides of its tail, spread outward and backwards, while it has two much larger spikes on the top and bottom sides of the tail, which grow only backwards. Lastly, it has hidden organs located in its crest, forelimbs and tail. These take the shape as long, pure yellow coned spikes, which constantly surge with electricity. These fold out when they become active. These appear three times on top of its crest, which also serves as a much larger electrical organ, a pair from its cheeks that face downward and forward, a pair appear on top of its hands, and finally, one appears in between every spike on its tail, directly in the middle. This is completely coned, and is relatively long. Behaviour Turajango are highly territorial monsters, and depending on the size of their territories and the location they reside in, they may overlap, which causes conflict. It is the very reason why Turajango populations are dwindling, as they do not tolerate other large monsters in their territory, even if it is more threatening than the beast itself. They also have shown to be smart to some extent. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Turajango are high-ranking predators, capable of dominating most other monsters, either by the use of its Thunder-based abilities or ruthless hunting strategies. When hunting for prey, it will often attempt to kick sand in its eyes, blinding and confusing it, which leaves the Turajango able to kill its target with ease and eat at its leisure. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Turajango will ignore smaller monsters, which it sees as prey, when it is not hunting, but it will relentlessly attack fellow large monsters if they enter its territory. It always starts by releasing Thunder energy as a threat or directing it to its head and firing a concentrated ball if they get too close. If another large monster is in the same vicinity as it, it may target it more than the Hunter. Tracks Turajango constantly scratch at hard surfaces such as rocks to sharpen and prime their claws for their next hunt or fight. This leaves behind Serrated Claw Marks which can help Hunters locate Turajango territories. In other cases, Claw Husks 'can be found. This occurs when a Turajango has found nothing to sharpen their claws on, and so scratches them off itself, which proves ineffective and weakens their claw strength. Specific Locale Interactions Turajango keep to desert environments exclusively, and one of their strategies revolve around using the sand. Whether against predator or prey, Turajango will often kick this sand up at their enemies' eyes before going in for the kill. If there is no sand, it will try to use the terrain to its advantage instead. Special Behaviours Turajango are opportunists, and will go for a soft spot if an intruder or prey has been knocked over or rendered incapable of movement. Outside of fighting, Turajango always come out in broad daylight, very few individuals ever going out at night. Idly, they may also sunbathe, back facing up, the sun directly hitting the pastel-orange spikes on its body. Cutscenes Introduction Knight of the Desert - Desert, Area 2 The hunter walks through the middle of the area, looking around for their target, but is nowhere to be found. They did find claw marks on the side of a rock, however, and moments after inspecting this, a ball of concentrated Thunder hurtles towards them. This was not aimed correctly, so it hit another rock, alerting the hunter of the monster's presence. From Area 3's direction, a large orange monster sprints towards the hunter, surging with electricity. The hunter dives out of the way, avoiding the monster's ram, in which it then proceeds to skid and turn towards the hunter, growling. The hunter recovers, and found their next target; the Valiant Lightning, Turajango. The Turajango's electrical organs then fold back into its body as it discharges, the hunter running away from it so they don't suffer the consequences of being too close. The Turajango finishes its discharge, back in its normal state. The hunter turns to face the Turajango as it roars, thus beginning the hunt. Abilities Turajango's abilities revolve around its intelligence, strength and its usage of the Thunder Element. It improves its abilities by gathering large amounts of Thunder energy, and directing it all about its body, which then results in its electrical organs on its crest, forelimbs and tail folding out and assisting the monster in using its abilities, almost entirely. However, attacking these organs may discharge the energy, instantly dispersing into the air and weakening and resetting the charge on the Turajango. Its head, forelimbs and tail charge individually, but unlike Astalos, doesn't occur after an attack, but rather, over time. When knocked out of charged state, every part releases the charge and the counter is reset. When charged, much of Turajango's physical blows will be imbued with the Thunder Element and thus deal damage of the selfsame element. This only applies for its head, forelimbs and tail. During this, ''Head Swing, Leap and Ram will inflict Thunderblight, while Slam and Tail Slam inflict Severe Thunderblight. Attacks (Standard) * '''Bite - Turajango will move forward slightly and snap, then shuffles back to its original spot afterwards. Does minimal damage and knocks hunters over. * Slam - Turajango will raise its forelimb and slam it down. Throws hunters away while dealing moderate damage. It may use this when turning around behind itself. When enraged, it may do this twice. * Head Swing - Turajango will swing its head horizontally to hit whatever is in front of it. Deals minimal damage and knocks hunters over. * Tail Slam - Turajango can do this in two ways; after evading or during a flip. Either way, it will slam its tail down and turn right back around after doing so. When doing this evasively, it will always taunt. Deals moderate damage and flings hunters horizontally, and may inflict Stun. * Sand Skid - This will mostly be used at the end of a sprint. After closing enough distance between it and its target, it will swing its body to the side, skidding and kicking up sand at its opponent. Little to no damage, but guaranteed to inflict Blind. * Shoulderbarge - Turajango will ram its flank to the side, barging into enemies that dare attack it from the sides. Deals moderate damage while also flinging hunters horizontally. * Leap - Turajango pulls itself back, then leaps forward with stunning distance, and slamming its forelimb when it lands. Flings hunters horizontally while dealing moderate damage. * Ram - Turajango will simply charge towards a target, stopping only if it passes too far from its chosen target. When enraged, it may do this twice. Knocks hunters over while dealing minimal damage. When enraged, it may follow this up with Leap or another Ram. Attacks (Charged) * Ball Lightning - Only uses this when its head is charged. Turajango directs Thunder energy into its head and releases it in the form of a concentrated ball. Moderate Thunder damage, and will inflict Severe Thunderblight. * Electro Scrape - Only uses this when its forelimbs are charged. Turajango's Thunder energy is directed to the arms, which it then proceeds to put its arm on the ground beside it, and push it to its front. Releases sparks that cause minimal Thunder damage and flinching, while inflicting Thunderblight. If hit by its entire arm, will fling hunters away. * Electric Scream - Only uses this when it is entirely charged. Turajango's Thunder energy surges throughout its body, and it lets out a screech as it releases some of this energy in the form of electrical waves around itself. This deals slight Thunder damage and inflicts Thunderblight, while also knocking hunters away from it. After using this, Turajango will always taunt. * Discharge - Rage Mode only. Turajango's body will surge, even longer than Electric Scream's telegraph. After some time, Turajango will let out a roar as it releases large amounts of Thunder energy. This deals heavy Thunder damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight. After this, Turajango will taunt, and it will be much easier it to knock it out of its charged state. * Thunder Crash - High-Rank only. Turajango will leap into the air and direct energy into its forelimbs, and once it starts falling, it prepares to slam them. This results in an explosion of Thunder energy, which deals moderate Thunder damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight. * Spark Burst - G-Rank only. Turajango charges energy into its tail and screeches afterwards, which then leads up to a 360-degree spin, which knocks Hunters over, followed by a backflip, slamming its tail viciously onto the ground which releases violent sparks. This deals heavy Thunder damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight. Rage and Tired States Rage State Unlike Zinogre, Turajango can enter Rage Mode without it being restricted to its Charged State. During this, Turajango will constantly snarl and bare its teeth while huffing the usual white smoke. In charged state, electric surges are constant on the electrical organs located on its head, hands and tail. Will follow up attacks and gains access to Discharge. Tired State Turajango will be entirely unable to use Thunder based attacks, and if it is in Charged State, it will be reset. Many of Turajango's moves will have longer recovery times, which leaves it open to more attacks. More likely to enter this state after using Discharge. Meats also become effective to use. Mounts Hunters mount the Turajango's crest, but if its head is broken at least once, they will mount its back instead. To try and shake them off, it will raise its upper body into the air and flail itself about, while also slamming its forelimbs onto unwary victims caught in the crossfire. It will also roar. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Turajango, even out of battle, will gradually build up electrical energy in organs found on its head, forelimbs and tail. Once fully charged, not only do they grant Turajango new abilities, they also become weak points. Attacking these parts while they are powered will sometimes make Turajango discharge and lose it. You'll know by an electrical explosion followed by the beast staggering. Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Infraorder: Fanged Wyvern * Family: Jango Habitat Range Turajango reside exclusively in desert environments, and their ancestors have grown used to the punishing heat since then. Turajangoes make their territories near a viable source of water whether out in the open or underground, but a third of it is vast desert, yet it has everything it needs, travelling only to water when it needs to. Ecological Niche Very high-ranking predators if not apex. Combined ferocity and intelligence makes them formidable foes that only the quick-witted are able to outsmart. It preys mostly on Apceros, but rarely, it will go for other predators that it can kill, such as Cephadrome and Ragilodillos. However, Turajango isn't perfect; Deviljho, Rajang and certain Elder Dragons can make quick work of it if it makes the wrong move, and there is no room for error. Biological Adaptation Turajangoes are born with only their fur, but as they grow older, they grow scales on their heads, backs, limbs and tails. Its scales are pastel yellow at first, but slowly turn orange as it ages and constantly sunbathes, tanning and hardening it. For migratory purposes or to find new territory, Turajango have been discovered to have water-holding sacs located near its stomach, which would explain why the Turajango is able to survive droughts and generally spend more time in the open desert. Perhaps the most interesting feature that Turajango is known for is the cause of it able to use the Thunder element. The pastel orange spikes on its back, lower forelimbs and tail appear to act as solar receptors, which take in the sun's rays and convert it into Thunder energy, which is then stored in the electrical organs in its head, crest, arms and tail. The Turajango's tongue has several backward-facing barbs, which it uses as a comb for grooming itself and others. Strangely, the Turajango's tail seems to be the source of it masterfully wielding the Thunder. When not hunting, a Turajango will spend most of its time sunbathing, and at night, they will retreat to their dens. On a side note, Turajangoes give birth to live young. Behaviour Turajango are strictly solitary. They will attack anything that strays too close to their territory, unless it is an Elder Dragon or if it is too reckless. If the threat lingers, the Turajango will get stressed, and the pent-up anger will be released on the threat if it doesn't leave. On a daily basis on set times, Turajangoes will patrol their territory, which is also causes conflict from overlapping territories if two meet. Sometimes after a patrol, a Turajango may clean itself from the sand stuck in its fur. During a specific time of the season, female Turajangoes will go into heat once a year. They will cross over different territories and make their presence known to males through short, shrill calls, affectionate facial rubbing and grooming. However, males can turn her down if she is infected, or even kill her if she keeps up. The males spend no time tending to the young, however females will integrate their territories to their chosen mates. Male Turajangoes will kill offspring that aren't their own, and females will become extremely protective of them, defending them from predators with their lives. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. The second break requires its head to be Charged. The first break slightly weakens Thunder-based attacks from its head, takes longer to charge, and the second break weakens it again. * Its back can be broken once. * Its forelimbs can be broken twice individually. The second break each requires the forelimbs to be Charged. The first break slightly weakens Thunder-based attacks from them, takes longer to charge and the second break weakens them again. * Its tail can be severed. Drastically weakens tail-based Thunder-attacks, and takes longer to charge. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical () When Charged Elemental Canon Fanon () When Charged Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Acinogal Turf War Both Fanged Wyverns will growl at each other, and the Turajango will walk around to the side, keeping its eyes on the Acinogal, all the while generating electricity. Acinogal attempts to threaten Turajango by slamming both front claws down with force and yowling at it, to which only provokes the bigger wyvern. It attacks by pouncing on the Acinogal, to which it rolls on its side, but Turajango is unaffected by this, only moving forward to continue biting at its back, which does consistent damage. Acinogal finally escapes, and quickly slashes the Turajango's face in a fit of rage, but the latter retaliates by grasping onto the former's neck, raising it up, and charging Thunder energy into its head, then blasting forth a shrapnel of lightning, flinging the Acinogal and doing high Thunder damage, while also toppling the cheetah wyvern. Turajango is the winner. With (Savage) Deviljho Turf War Due to Turajango's size, it cannot be picked up and flailed around with like most other Fanged Wyverns. Turajango squares up with Deviljho as they both roar at each other. Turajango warily manoeuvres to the side of Deviljho, in which the Deviljho proceeds to lunge at the Turajango. It, however, jumps to the side and leaps onto the Deviljho's back, biting and clawing at it, dealing low damage per hit. The Deviljho, however, swings its head around to grab Turajango's tail and proceed to throw it off and onto the ground, dealing massive damage. Turajango may suffer from one or more broken parts, and will be toppled. Deviljho is the winner. With (Black) Diablos Turf War Turajango and Diablos roar at each other to start. The Diablos proceeds to charge towards the Turajango, but it jumps to the side and bites at the Diablos' leg, dealing moderate damage. The Diablos turns around to try and hit the Turajango, but it moves at a point-blank range. Diablos swings its clubbed tail at the Turajango, batting it to the side, which is then followed by Diablos swinging its horns upwards from underneath it, both goring and flinging the Turajango, dealing moderate damage. Turajango may suffer one or more broken parts. The battle ends in a tie. With Ragilodillos Turf War Ragilodillos threatens the Turajango by opening its mouth wide. Turajango ignores this warning, and proceeds to slam its tail onto its head via a backflip. The hit was successful, bonking the Ragilodillos, dealing slight damage, but it lunges in and bites the Turajango on the hind leg. It tries to free itself by pulling out of its mouth, but is unsuccessful. The Ragilodillos shakes its head about as if trying to rip the Turajango's leg off, flopping about trying to make it easier, which the Turajango takes consistent damage throughout the duration of Ragilodillos' bite. The Turajango's body begins to surge with electricity, which it then proceeds to discharge its stored Thunder energy as an emergency. The Ragilodillos loses its grip as this happens, and then flipped onto its back, toppled over, dealing high damage. The Turajango loses all of its charge as a result. Turajango is the winner. With Teostra Turf War Teostra and Turajango roar threateningly at each other. Turajango charges and flanks Teostra by jumping to the side as soon as he breathes out the smoldering flames. Turajango smacks the side of Teostra's face with its forelimbs, doing miniscule damage while being barely fazed. The Teostra turns around to claw at the Turajango, but it jumps and lands on top of the him, gnawing at his back. The Teostra starts to spread its explosive powder around himself, and finally gnashes his teeth. The area surrounding Teostra explodes violently, both doing 3x more damage to Turajango based on its own attack and knocking it off. Teostra may harass Turajango while it is downed, with the latter fleeing as soon as it gets up. Teostra is the winner. With Turajango It should be noted that only on very rare occasions a pair of Turajangoes will not fight against each other, and will instead team up on the hunter(s). 85% of hunts result in Turajango pairs attacking each other, however. Turf War Both Turajangoes size each other up while growling and hissing at each other. After a while, they both go for each other, raising their forelimbs and slamming into each other. They both wrestle, tossing and turning trying to topple the opponent, while also trying to bite the opponent's neck. Eventually, one of the competitors misstep, which then follows up with their opponent throwing them over to their flank, toppling them, the victor roaring. The loser will flee the area upon getting back up, while the victor repeatedly attacks it while it is downed. The winner is random. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Unique Carves G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Turajango can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered. It gains all normal changes to the according statuses. Frenzy Turajango's bite and claw attacks, anything that can cut open a wound, will infect the Frenzy. Thunder Ball also does this. Hyper Turajango's head, forelimbs, hindlimbs and tail will gain the effects of the haze. Note that the hindlimbs boost Sand Skid and Shoulderbarge. Tempered Turajango is a LV2 Tempered monster. Quests Village Low-Rank High-Rank Multiplayer Low-Rank Gallery Turajango Icon by FireBall13.png|Turajango's old Icon. (by FireBall13) Notes * Successfully using a Shock Trap will cause Turajango to absorb it and bolster its own charge. ** Its resistance to Sleep does not affect Tranq Bombs however, for the sake of making capture quests possible. * Using a Sonic Bomb will cause Turajango to flinch regardless of conditions, making it useful to stop telegraphed moves. ** It will enter Rage Mode whenever one is used, however. ** Other large monsters' roars have the same effect. * Meats only work when Turajango is tired. * Credit to FireBall13 for giving me suggestions to Turajango's origin of its Thunder powers, moves, the allowance to mention Ragilodillos, its render and its icon. Trivia * Turajango is GoldenDragonIlo's first ever monster and Fanged Wyvern, and is also considered his signature monster alongside Ranosga. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo